


Across the Pond

by ParylTeia



Series: Statesman: the Secret Service [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParylTeia/pseuds/ParylTeia
Summary: Roxy survives Poppy Adams’ bombing of the Kingsman agents. As Eggsy has taken duties as a Prince married to Princess Tilde, she’s the only active Kingsman field agent left. She has to work with Agent Tequila when he gets transplanted to London after the events of The Golden Circle.
Series: Statesman: the Secret Service [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760641





	1. Welcome to London

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a new fic set in the Statesman: The Secret Service universe. You don't need to read Statesman: The Secret Service, but I added this as a series to it since I intend for them both to exist together. And I wanted more Roxy content out there :) 
> 
> I’m not great with the different dialects/slang, especially in London, so sorry if I got anything wrong. 
> 
> Rating: T/M
> 
> Warnings: cursing, mentions of sex, mentions of violence
> 
> Words: 2K

The first thing the Kingsman rebuilt was the shop on Savile Row. Merlin and Harry, the new Arthur, had asked Roxy to meet Tequila when he arrived in London. They had wanted to give her more time to heal after Poppy’s bombing, but Eggsy had been called off for royal duties in Sweden earlier than he had planned. They’d wanted Eggsy to stay but due to his now split loyalties, could only be Kingsman in a support capacity. 

Tequila entered the shop after exiting the Kingsman cab that had taken him to the shop. One of the tailors welcomed him and pretended not to make a face at his cowboy outfit. In reply, Tequila said, “Oxfords, not brogues.” 

The tailor flinched inwardly at the American accent. But replied, “Please, follow me.” And led him to the dining room on the second level. There was one agent sitting at the long end of the table. She had long straight hair just past her shoulders, wearing a tailored gray blazer over a white blouse with matching gray trousers and black shoes. Her dark thick framed glasses perched on her nose and she stood when Tequila entered. 

“Welcome, Agent Tequila. I am Agent Lancelot. I apologize for not meeting you in Kentucky. I am still recovering from some of the injuries” Roxy said, her arm in a sling and suit seemingly ill fitted due to the bandages.

“Oh, no worries, lil lady. I was stuck in ice during the whole fiasco anyways,” She tilted her head at the endearment. “Ah, sorry, I’ll have to get used to speakin’ like a Brit.” 

“No, how did you say it, worries, Agent Tequila. We’re interested in your skills as an agent and you don’t need to go undercover as an English man. Unless you’d like.” She added at the end. 

He shrugged, “I wouldn’t mind tryin’ out the gadgets all y’all get with them fancy clothes.” 

She gave a polite smile and said, “I’ll make note of it.” She tapped on her tablet. “How long did Champ and Arthur agree for you staying here?” 

“At least one year, but it can change depending on how much support y’all need.” 

“Great,” she brought his attention to the main screen over the fire place. It showed the roster of the current field agents. It was pitiful, in her opinion, but she was thankful to be alive. “Luckily Merlin survived Poppy’s missiles, albeit without his legs.” She frowned when she remembered him walking on his new prosthetics, “He and Eggsy were able to get Harry’s memories back and Harry took the Arthur mantle. Eggsy, as you met, also survived, but now that he’s in the public eye as a prince, cannot maintain cover as a spy. I should be able to go back on active duty in a couple more weeks. And we’re thankful that you’ll be able to help us.”

Tequila let out a long whistle, “You’re the only active field agent?”

Roxy nodded. “Our intelligence specialists have identified several threats. We gave a couple cases to Statesman and MI6, but we felt these ones should be kept within our purview. I’ll be your handler during these cases since I can’t go out yet. After I’m cleared we’ll work some missions together and hopefully by then we’ll also have more Statesman agents to help out temporarily. Merlin won’t be taking it easy on the trials, but we’ll probably have to recruit more this round.”

“Bless your heart, y’all are really in a predicament. Well I’m happy to help in any way I can.” She handed Tequila a tablet. 

“I’ve loaded the relevant information onto here. Let’s get you fitted for your Kingsman equipment and then I’ll show you where your quarters will be during the duration of your time here.” Tequila followed Roxy to Fitting Room 3 and continued his start as a Statesman transplant in Kingsman. 

\--

“How much trouble do ya think I can get into, sugar?” Tequila asked Roxy as she helped him get fitted. She actually did know how to tailor a suit well since that was her cover. And she appreciated Tequila’s body and the way a suit fit him. 

She smirked and said, “Hopefully none.” And added pins so the seamstress could properly alter his clothing, “We do have a reputation to uphold.” 

He tipped his cowboy hat toward her, “Well you shouldn’ta let me here.” 

She removed his hat, “Get that ruddy thing off.” 

“You a real Hermione Granger type character” Tequila responded as he raised his hands so Roxy could get the coat length correct. 

She rolled her eyes again. 

“You ready to see the real fun stuff, Westerner?” She leaned in so that her lips were only a hair’s breath away from his, “Let me show you what you cowboys are missing out on.” And before he could kiss her, she pulled away from him to pull the rung that would open the door to the secret room that housed the Kingsman technology, updated since the time Eggsy had first entered with Harry. 

“Heaven’s to Betsy!” Tequila exclaimed in excitement. 

Roxy looked quizzically at him again, but assumed that was a good reaction, “Yeah, Merlin and Ginger Ale have been working a lot together.” She shook her head. 

“What do you mean?”

She stared at him unbelievingly, “Don’t be thick. You’re a spy for Christ’s sake.” She looked at him, “They fancy one another.” 

“Ginger Ale? Merlin? How do you know?” 

She shrugged, “I’m very observant,” and poured two glasses of Kingsman scotch, “To a new partnership,” she said instead of acknowledging how much she had missed Merlin. 

Tequila didn’t know how to respond, so he did what he thought he was best at. He drank. 

“There’s gotta be some bars around here, right, Lancelot?” He asked. 

She smirked, “They’re called pubs here. Let’s go to the Black Prince. Eggsy and I have had planned to catch up there when he can get out of politics for a moment.” 

\--

[Flashback to after Golden Circle]

Roxy woke up in a hospital bed, but the room did not look like the normal Kingsman medical wing. It looked like a normal hospital room. What happened? A few moments later a nurse came in, “Oh you’re awake. That’s great.”

“How long have I been out?”

“Two months.” Two months?! When Roxy didn’t respond, the nurse proceeded to take her vitals and other tests. “I have special instructions on who to contact when you awake. I’ll go do that now.” Roxy nodded, dumbfounded. 

Several hours later, Merlin walked into her room and shut the door behind him. She smiled at him, “Merlin! You’re alive! What happened? Is Eggsy alive? Is my mentor—Percival—alive?” Merlin sat in a chair next to her, looking tired. “Are—are those legs prosthetics?” 

Merlin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He proceeded to recount the rest of the Golden Circle mission, how he and Eggsy were the sole survivors of the main agents, how they had a cousin—now brother—agency called Statesman, and how Harry Hart had been alive this whole time. They ended up in Cambodia and Merlin miraculously survived a landmine, except without his legs. Eggsy and Harry saved the world. 

“I…I missed a lot.” Roxy said at the end of his story.

“We’re just glad you’re alive. Me, Harry, and Eggsy.”

“I’m glad you’re all alive too.” She paused, “I hope the others rest in peace.” He nodded, the grief too consuming to acknowledge any more. “What happens next?” 

“Statesman purchased a distillery in Scotland in our name so that we can start making an income. They’ve agreed to share resources as we rebuild, including agents. We’re focusing our efforts on rebuilding headquarters in Savile Row…The doctor says you’ll be discharged in a few more weeks, but won’t be ready for physical activities until a couple weeks after that. If you’re up for it, we—Harry, the new Arthur—and I would like you host the American agent, Agent Tequila.”

“Tequila? Oh bloody hell, that’s really his name?” 

“Yes, all of their handles are alcohol based.” 

Roxy shook her head, “Americans,” she huffed. “Yes, that sounds fine.” She winced in pain when she tried to adjust her sitting position.

“I’ll leave you a tablet and you can familiarize yourself with the plan we’re developing. Please provide any feedback.” He looked to get up but had an inscrutable look on his face. 

“Something wrong, Merlin?” 

“Roxy. I’d like to break off what we were doing. Before the missiles.” He didn’t say it, but they had been fucking each other before Poppy unleashed her missiles. It wasn’t serious, something they did to ease the tension of being in a super-secret spy organization. She wasn’t even thinking about sex with everything he just told her, but it still came as a shock. 

“All right,” She nodded and paused, “Can I ask why?” 

“I…uh, met someone. In Statesman” He said, sounding guilty. “I’d like to pursue her exclusively.” She nodded. He nodded back and left. 

And just like that she was alone. Sole survivor of the bombing. Sure, Merlin survived without his legs. But damn. She was confused and lonely. According to Merlin’s timeline, Eggsy would be on his honeymoon. She didn’t want to bother him now. She didn’t even have her poodle anymore. She wondered if she could fake pain to get some more Vicodin. 

\--

[Present time, at the Black Prince]

“Aww, I’m sorry, love.” Eggsy said when Roxy told him what happened later at the pub. He had come back from his honeymoon and finally gotten a break from being a prince. He went back to London as soon as he could.

“Thanks Eggsy,” She replied, “I don’t know why I feel like shit. It was just sex.” She sighed and took a large swig of Kingsman scotch. “I guess I just got used to it. I expected him to be there after I got out of the hospital. He’s indestructible, you know?” She sighed, “I wish I could have made it to your wedding too. I bet you and Tilde looked amazing.”

“Yes, I looked fit.” Eggsy chimed in. “We’re just glad you’re okay,” He added seriously. “We weren’t sure you were going to wake up from your coma.”

“Well. I’m up. And playing tour guide to the American, instead of being out in the field,” she scoffed as Tequila came back to their booth with more drinks. “Thanks, Tequila.” 

“How come you don’t drink your namesake?” Eggsy asked Tequila. 

“Has to be the right place.” He laughed in response. 

“You got any questions, bruv?” Eggsy asked. Tequila would be taking the missions Eggsy was slated for in addition to the new ones.

Despite Tequila’s easy going and goofy manner, his questions were smart and his approach to issues were clever. It’s too bad that didn’t keep in the heat of a mission.

\--

“What the FUCK Tequila? Go RIGHT.” Roxy yelled into her mic. 

She watched through his glasses feed that he continued to ignore her and went around through an alleyway and fought the guards instead. He quickly took the guards  
out with a few smart moves. He had been doing the opposite of everything Roxy told him to do the entire mission and decided not to respond to her. He was obviously never going to listen to her, so she muted herself and started muttering to herself in frustration. 

“Lancelot, which way’s the extraction point?” He finally asked

She groaned, _Now he wants help?_ she thought to herself before unmuting herself. “Redirecting the cab 4 blocks south.” She replied calmly. 

When he got back to headquarters, he held up the tablet cheekily “Got the info, Lancelot.” He said, throwing her the tablet.

She caught it with ease and asked, “What the hell was that?”

He looked genuinely confused and asked back, “What was what?” 

She groaned, “I don’t give a SHIT what they do in America. Here, you listen to your handler!” 

“Look, I got the job done, _bruv,_ ” He said back, his anger rising fast, “And, no one got hurt. If I went right, I would’ve ran into civilians!” She stewed in response, knowing he was right, “And our handlers aren’t strict. I didn’t know it was different here!”

They glared at each other until Roxy backed off, “I’m sorry, I should’ve been clearer with you.” 

“S’all right.” Tequila responded. “Anything else I need to do?”

“No, I’ll finish the report. Dismissed.” Roxy sat back down and opened her tablet to write the report for Arthur. Tequila nodded and left her, wondering what else he could explore in London.


	2. Sands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tequila and Roxy have to tie a couple loose ends from Eggsy’s and Harry’s mission to take down Poppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Golden Circle novelization, Harry and Eggsy trade info to get the location of Poppy’s headquarters, so I wanted to follow up on that. There’s references to how Ginger Ale becomes a field agent in this chapter. You can read more about this in Statesman a Secret Service if you like. 
> 
> Warnings: Flirting for a mission, Allusions to sex (Statesman’s trackers)
> 
> Rating: T or M
> 
> Words: 2.1k

Tequila sat across from Roxy with Arthur at the head of the table in the now familiar dining room above the Kingsman shop. Merlin was standing to the side, pulling up data on his tablet that appeared on the main screen above the fire place. Tequila wished there was more light in this room, he missed the sunlight that enveloped the main table in Kentucky. 

“Eggsy and I had to trade information to get Poppy’s location after the lab that produced Poppy’s antitode in Italy was destroyed.” Arthur started the brief, addressing Tequila and Roxy as they followed along on the screen. 

Merlin continued, “It turns out, Wu Ting Feng worked for one of Poppy’s sales representatives, Boris Batko.”

The new Arthur picked up, “Eggsy and I found his apartment in Singapore and he gave us Poppy’s location knowing she would likely die, and he would be free to fill the vacuum.”

“He’s quickly gathered support, but we believe there’s in fighting in the Golden Circle that has prevented him from taking total control of what remains of her drug cartel.”

“We’ll need to remove Batko and the rest of the players in order to dismantle The Golden Circle fully. I want you to gain intel so that we can monitor Batko and craft a plan.” Arthur sighed, “And because I know you two will argue, I’m not going to give more direction. Please, just wait until the doors close behind you before you start yelling.” Arthur had witnessed Tequila and Roxy butt heads since their first mission. He missed Eggsy and the rest of the agents for many reasons, but right now it was because he’d never seen anyone get Lancelot so riled up. They were true to his order and as soon as the doors closed he heard their muffled argument about how best to get the information. 

Merlin took a seat at the table that Roxy had vacated. Arthur acknowledged him and new stats appeared on the screen. “How is our rebuilding going, Merlin?” Arthur asked. 

“As well as possible. Since the support staff’s locations were never revealed to Poppy, we’ve only had to worry about filling the empty field agents’ positions and the locations that were bombed. Amelia in Berlin and her team is handling much of the logistics and ensuring the construction companies that are being used do not know what they are really building. The UK Headquarters are on schedule to be completed soon, including the local tunnel to the Kingsman shop on Savile Row.” 

“Good. And how is Ginger Ale?” Arthur asked.

“I—what? Sir?” Merlin asked, unsure how to respond. 

“Merlin, I’ve known you a long time and consider you my best friend. I notice when you fancy someone.” 

Merlin blushed, “She’s actually become a field agent—Agent Rum. With Agent Whiskey off active duty,” both men frowned at their almost betrayal, “she got full support to move on from her position as strategy executive.” 

“Will you two be pursuing each other?” Harry didn’t think anything was off limits for him to know.

“I’m not sure, Harry.” Merlin replied, “We try to keep in contact as much as possible, but now she is turning over her Ginger Ale duties, training the new candidates, and learning what it is to be a spy.” 

Arthur nodded, “Well, take the rest of the day and tomorrow off and see if you can see her. I’ll handle the rest of your responsibilities for the short duration.”

“Sir?” Merlin asked, stunned.

“I’ve had a year of rest studying butterflies, please, take care of yourself for a bit. I need to meet the trainees anyways.” 

\--

“I’m not going to use that ruddy condom!” Roxy said to Tequila as they went to Fitting Room 3. She hoped HQ would be completed soon. She needed space away from Tequila. There wasn’t as much space in the Kingsman shop.

“It’s so useful!” Tequila retorted back, “Audio and GPS! And the target doesn’t know it.” 

“I think the best thing to do would be to mirror his phone.” Roxy said, levelly.

“How are you going to get him away from his phone?” Tequila rolled his eyes.

“By being a spy and using my head, which you don’t seem to use!” 

“I take offense to that, Lil Lady.” Tequila’s southern accent becoming more apparent as his temper rose.

She sighed in exasperation and pulled up the information on her tablet to show Tequila. “Video footage shows that Batko is still in Singapore and he frequents the casino in the Marina Bay Sands. We can stay there and I can get his phone when he’s focused on gambling.”

“Well you can do that, I am going to seduce his wife and we’ll have two modes of intelligence gathering.” Tequila responded. 

Roxy rolled her eyes but said, “deal.” 

The two spies left to pack their bags for their mission and then met again in a temporary hanger that housed one of the Statesman’s jets. The Kingsman were still borrowing Statemsan’s resources including their planes. This one was not as lavish as Agent Whiskey’s plane with both a pool table and bar, but this one did have a large selection of alcohol. She sipped Kingsman scotch and tried to relax. She thought about her first meeting with Percival, a memory she kept remembering as she wished he was still around to provide her guidance. 

_She was walking back home after work at the army base, but knew the whole time that someone was following her. When they finally made themselves known she turned and pointed her gun at him. “Hands up. Why are you following me?”_

_The man staring back at her was in a deep navy suit, dark thick rimmed glasses on his head. He had an air of confidence about him but did as she was told. “I’m interested in you.”_

_She tilted her head without lowering her gun, “What do you mean?”_

_“You’ve shown great marks in academy and the army. I think you can do more than what you’ve done already, which is remarkable.”_

_“That didn’t answer anything. What do you mean?” She asked again._

_He pulled his glasses off and started cleaning them nonchalantly. “Why don’t we speak somewhere more relaxed than a dark alley? I’d feel more comfortable without a gun pointed at me. Though I assure you, I can disarm you before you even think of making a move.”_

_Roxy noticed his self-assurance and relaxed manner and felt her instincts say he was telling the truth._

_She nodded and slowly lowered her gun, holstering it. “What did you have in mind? And even if you’re telling the truth, I’ll fight to the death for my life. So don’t think I’m an easy target”_

_“I like your spirit. And follow me.” The man showed her to a fancy restaurant that normally required months of reservation in advance. But he waltzed right in, schmoozing the hostess and getting one of the coveted tables immediately. She stared at him quizzically as she sat down and he ordered upscale wine._

_“You still haven’t clarified any of my confusion.” She said to him, sipping her wine after deeming it came from a freshly opened bottle. “I don’t even know your name.”_

_The man thanked the waitress and he displayed an interest in the scent and color of the wine. Roxy felt he was just biding time for the waitress to get out of earshot._

_“You can call me Percival. I work for a secret spy agency.” He said, finally taking a sip of the red wine._

_“Like MI6?” Roxy rolled her eyes sarcastically._

_“Similar, but with less bureaucracy.” Percival smiled at her._

_“Why should I believe you?” Percival ensured no one was watching before taking a sharp steak knife and proceeded to cut himself down his major artery down his arm. Roxy gasped and moved to stop him but saw that his tux was not affected by the knife and instead the knife was dull and no longer useful after the act._

_“Ask me anything. Anything you think I wouldn’t know.” Percival continued as if nothing happened._

_Roxy looked at him and asked where she lived as a child. The man named Percival waited a beat and then answered the question providing more background on her past including her parents’ full names, her pet’s name, and her childhood best friend’s name._

_“Okay, so you have some cool tech and you know everything about me. What do you want?” She scoffed._

_“As I said earlier, you have remarkable history with the army. I would like to host you as a candidate to my agency.”_

_Roxy stared at her glass of wine, swirling the liquid and then smelling the notes before taking a sip, all to give her more time to think. What did she have to lose?  
“I accept.” She replied. _

_“Excellent.” Percival said, “Trials start tomorrow.” He raised his glass in cheers and she responded with a clink. Thus started her whirlwind ride starting with becoming best friends with a young adult who called himself Eggsy to saving the world from a psychopath called Valentine to almost dying and more._

_\--_

_Marina Bay Sands was as beautiful as expected. The 3 towers sparkled in the Singaporean sunlight. Roxy and Tequila wandered the grounds, the gardens, and the infamous rooftop pool in recon pretending to be best friends on a grand vacation. Intel taken, they had gotten ready to meet their mark at the casino down below. Tequila fit in much better with the Kingsman suit compared to his normal white shirt and jeans that he would’ve worn for Statesman. Roxy had to dress in a semi bullet proof floor length gown, hair put up in a low side chignon._

_Batko was easy to distract. Roxy tipped the waitresses well and they were easily amenable to flirt with him as she grabbed his phone, taking it to a restroom and quickly mirroring it the way Merlin had shown her. She grit her teeth at the thought of Merlin and continued on, letting Tequila know when she was finished._

_She sauntered back to the craps table where Batko was flirting with the waitresses and easily deposited his phone back into his back pocket before he missed it. Roxy then walked to the bar where Tequila was at, trying and failing to flirt with Batko’s wife._

_“Sorry, mister,” His wife said politely, “I must rescue my husband from those awful waitresses.” Roxy heard as she ordered a drink next to Tequila._

_“Not a word.” Tequila said as he sipped his whiskey._

_Roxy smirked and didn’t say anything. “Give me the tracker.” Tequila sighed and handed it over, knowing he was bested. Roxy grabbed it and put it in her clutch, watching Batko’s wife unsuccessfully pull her husband away from the waitresses she had tipped earlier._

_Roxy made her wait to his wife after ordering two glasses of champagne, exaggerating her walk to show off her curves._

_“You look like you’re having a rough night.” Roxy said to her as she handed the other glass of champagne to the wife._

_She sighed and accepted the glass from Roxy. “Yeah.” She looked at her husband and back to Roxy. “Thanks.” She said and took a sip. Roxy took the opening and continued to flirt with Mrs. Batko, giving her attention and gently touching her arm or shoulder every once in a while. Tequila watched with a mixture of jealousy and admiration and Roxy led Mrs. Batko back to her room for the night. Tequila thought the least he could do was keep gambling at Batko’s table to keep him from wondering where his wife was. Not that he seemed that concerned about it._

_\--_

_Tequila met Roxy for a dim sum breakfast the next morning, and Roxy seemed to all but glow._

_“Fun night?” Tequila asked her as he sat down._

_Roxy hummed in agreement before saying, “You were right. The condom wasn’t a bad idea either.”_

_They were both wearing their glasses and heard Merlin say, “Both the tracker and the mirroring are live. Good work to both of you.”_

_Roxy smiled at Tequila and virtually to Merlin before tucking into her dumplings. “Batko do anything interesting?”_

_“No.” Tequila sighed after ordering. “Gambling and women. Had a more fun night than me.”_

_Roxy stared, “You couldn’t find anyone here?” She asked, incredulous._

_“He was at the table late. I thought I should make sure you had a lot of time with Mrs. Batko.”_

_Roxy chuckled, “Don’t worry about me. We knew what we were doing.”_

_Tequila just held his hands up in defeat, “I was just trying to be helpful.”_

_Roxy stared before saying, “Thank you.” And passed him the soy sauce._


End file.
